


The dark of night

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [17]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform, crackship, frank endings beginnings, fransom, knives out - Freeform, the fransom files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: follow me on tumblr!
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Kudos: 2





	The dark of night

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

The room is dark, the only sound is the rain hitting the window. Ransom sits in his chair, a glass of whiskey in his hand and he’s alone with his thoughts. It was how he spent most of his nights anymore, there really wasn’t much for him to do. Frank was gone, again, and Ransom was left to pick up the pieces of his heart and put them back together again.

Ransom didn’t know why he continued this dance with Frank. It was always the same. They would fuck, share some laughs, maybe make a memory or two, and then in the morning Frank would be gone and Ransom would wake up to an empty bed alone. It was the same song, the same dance, and yet Random did it as if something would change. It never did.

Ransom had never been one to want commitment or something steady but the older he got, the more he realized that maybe he did want to settle down with Frank. Even if it wasn’t in any traditional way he knew that he wanted Frank to be around more than the random nights every once in a while. But he was sure that he wouldn’t get that, it wasn’t in the cards for him to have something as wonderful as a life with Frank.

Besides, Frank wasn’t one to stay in one place and Random knew that. He liked to travel and see the world and explore, but that didn’t make it any easier to accept. He sighs as he lifts the glass of whiskey to his lips, taking a sip as a stray tear runs down his cheek.

Why was he crying? He wasn’t sure and it frustrated him. He wasn’t one to show feelings or to really focusing on how he was feeling. He didn’t like feelings and he didn’t like feeling like this. He wipes at his face in frustration and takes another sip of the whiskey. He’s so consumed in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear the front door open and shut or the footsteps that sound in the hall. He doesn’t even notice that Frank’s back until he hears his voice.

“Am I the reason you cry every night?” He hears Frank ask and he looks up. What was the harm in being honest?”

“Yes.”


End file.
